Atacando mi corazon
by Artemisa Cipriano
Summary: Todo es paz a su alrededor. Ella y Takuma han avanzado considerablemente en su relación como pareja. Pero cuando una chica misteriosa se transfiera a su clase para después atacar deliberadamente a sus compañeros todo cambiara. Ella esta aquí para cumplir una misión que incluye a Tamaki. La paz no durara mucho de que la chica se adentre en las vidas de los guardianes.
1. La chica nueva intenta matarnos

**Hiiro no Kakera no me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha sin lucros. **

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

En una parada de camión se puede observar a una figura bajar con una maleta sujeta solo por una mano en su espalda. La chica agradeció al camionero que la trajo hasta ahí, puede que ser educada no sea lo suyo, pero sabía lo básico.

El camión arranco, dejando ver a una chica de no más de 17 años, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra de tirantes. Un largo cabello negro, en la cabeza tenía una gorra de beisbol, que cubría sus ojos, una sonrisa traviesa surco sus labios.

-Veamos que clase tiene para mí este pueblito- levanto la vista sin dejar ver aun sus ojos por la gorra, dio una mirada al pueblo al que le mandaron a vivir, como hablando con el- No me defraudes.

Y como si el pueblo la escuchase, una brisa soplo en su dirección ondeando su cabello, sonrió ante esto, y tomando su maleta emprendió camino a su nuevo hogar, apenas era de madrugada y había una pequeña neblina en las calles. Camino hasta desaparecer entre la niebla.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Ya había salido el sol hace unas horas cuando Tamaki abrió los ojos y despertó, había pasado un mes desde que regreso a vivir al templo con el consentimiento de sus padres y esta vez de forma permanente. Sin embargo sentía que fue solo ayer cuando ella y sus amigos (grandes amigos), pelearon juntos contra el poder del demonio y había despertado sus poderes propios. Como había deseado que desapareciera. Como estuvo a punto de sacrificarse y morir a manos de su abuela, (no le guardaba rencor, solo recordaba los hechos) y cuando Takuma la salvo.

Se sonrojo un poco al recordar a este último. Su ahora novio. Recordó cuando antes de la ceremonia de sacrificio se confesaron sus sentimientos. También como después de llagar fueron al bosque a ver el atardecer en _su_ lugar. Suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Se sobresalto un poco al sentir a O-chan en su hombro, al parecer se había quedado recordando un buen rato.

-Buenos días O-chan- como respuesta recibió una caricia del zorro. – Creo que es hora de que me levante- dijo mientras acaricia el lomo de su fiel compañero- Los chicos no deben tardar en llegar.

Así se levanto para empezar un nuevo día, después de todo Takuma no iba a tardar en llegar.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

-Buenos días Mitsu-Chan - saludo la Princesa a Mitsuru quien ya había servido el desayuno, después de todo decidió quedarse en el templo a servir a la familia a castaña mayor.

-Buenos días - le respondió - ¿Durmió bien?

- Si- le respondió- Gracias por la comida- dijo y luego empezó a desayunar.

Después del desayuno, Tamaki se levanto se despidió y salió hacia fuera, viendo que se había atrasado por unos minutos, al llegar al arco que hay en la entrada del templo vio a Takuma recargado en el con los ojos cerrados, se detuvo un momento para mirarlo, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro se acerco a él cuando llego hasta el, noto que estaba un poco despeinado, subió la mano y le arreglo un poco los cabellos pelirrojos.

-Te tardaste- dijo el aun sin abrir los ojos, ellos ya se tenían mas confianza entre ellos, pero aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando sintió a la chica peinarle el cabello. Ella también estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Lo siento, me quede pensando un rato en la mañana y se me hico tarde- el abrió los ojos y le sonrío. Cualquiera que pasara podría ver que son una pareja que se quiere de verdad. Una pareja que iban a durar mucho tiempo junta. Pero sobre todo, una pareja muy fácil de avergonzar en púbico.

Si, y en toda pareja no puede faltar el grupo de "buenos" y "magníficos" amigos cuya misión en la vida es avergonzarte hasta el cansancio.

Pero que bella amistad.

-Ta-ku-ma- dijo una tercera voz con un toque de burla y picardía. – Buenos días. Tamaki, ¿Qué tiene Takuma en el cabello?- Oh, si Mahiro ha llegado, y no está solo. Todos los demás guardianes están a su lado con muy mal disimuladas sonrisas. ¡Incluso Ryou!

Los jóvenes se percataron de que la castaña un tenia la mano en la cabeza del pelirrojo, y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, al darse cuenta sonrojados y avergonzados se separaron con la mirada al suelo.

Pero el peli-azul aun no había terminado.

-Oh, descuiden. No se detengan por nosotros si quieren nos volteamos.

-Una magnífica idea. Es de mala educación interrumpir- Hasta Ryou se unió.

Yuuichi y Shinji solo sonreían guardando silencio, como viles espectadores de un espectáculo. Solo les faltaba tener palomitas.

La pareja ya estaba adquiriendo cada vez más color a sus mejillas.

-Ya chicos, déjenlos en paz- los chicos vieron esperanzados a su héroe, su salvador un ser misericordioso que venía a salvarlos de tan crueles agresores.

-Oomi-san- dijo la princesa con esperanza en su voz. Esperanza que fue rota cuando el mayor de los guardianes volvió a hablar.

-Las parejas a veces necesitan tiempo a solas, y demostrar su cariño es importante como estos bellos tortolos de aquí.- dijo con su sonrisa amable, haciendo que los adolescentes se sonrojaran más.

Viles traidores.

-SUFICIENTE.- Dijo Takuma mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la jalaba bajando las escaleras- Nos vamos a la escuela, llegaremos tarde.

Grito a sus "amigos" mientras seguía caminando, atrás de ellos venían todos riendo por la vergüenza de los jóvenes, Tamaki miro hacia atrás mientras era casi arrastrada por su novio. Vio a su familia y dio una sonrisa.

No los cambiaría por nada.

Mientras tanto arriba de la copa de un árbol, una chica miraba entretenida la escena con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

-Que interesantes… personas. Creo que me voy a divertir- dijo riendo no muy fuerte para no ser escuchada por los demás, una brisa soplo ondeando su cabellos y llevándose unas hojas.

La brisa paso por los guardianes haciendo que Ryou se parara y olfateara un poco el aire, frunciendo levemente el seño volteo hacia la copa del árbol pero en ella no había nada, la contemplo unos momentos en silencio.

-Eh Ryou ¿no vienes?

-Si ya voy.

Ignoro el aroma que había percibido y alcanzo a los demás, tal vez solo era su imaginación y no pasaba nada.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Ya en la escuela todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones, sorprendentemente el peli-gris empezó a asistir a la escuela, se podría decir que casi iba todos los días. Casi.

Mientras iban platicando de temas triviales, una compañera de Tamaki se acerco dijo con una sonrisa:

-¿Supieron la noticia?, al parecer un nuevo estudiante se unirá hoy a la escuela- dijo con voz entusiasta.

-¿Un nuevo estudiante…?- Dijo la castaña, no le parecía raro, apenas iban iniciando el semestre. Lo que le dio curiosidad es que no llegara justo al inicio de las clases, así que le pregunto a la chica la cual se encogió de hombros.

-Dicen que fue de último momento- la chica vio a otras chicas y despidiéndose fue a esparcir la noticia. Los demás llegaron a sus asientos, como se sentaban dos en cada mesa por azares el destino, (así le gusta llamarlo) La pareja quedo en la misma mesa mientras el lobo solitario, es el único del salón que tenia la mesa para sí solo.

Lo cual le hizo cuestionarse si el/la estudiante nuevo se sentaría a su lado, era lo más probable pero nadie se acercaba a él, así que si es el caso de seguro se retorcería de miedo y pediría cambio, aunque no le sería posible. Se recarga en su silla para atrás, con los brazos atrás de su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Te vas a caer- escucho la voz de la castaña detrás, chasqueo la lengua, eso no le importaba, no era un niño.

-No soy un niño ni torpe, eso no pasara- dijo, era obvio que lo de torpe iba dirigido hacia ella, la chica captando la indirecta iba a decir algo cuando entro el profesor.

-Buenos días clase, tomen asiento- dijo el profesor, la chica se trago sus palabras mientras el chico sonreía victorioso. – Antes de comenzar les presentare a una estudiante nueva, pasa por favor. –dijo mirando hacia la puerta la cual se abrió.

A paso tranquilo entro una chica con el uniforme de la escuela, tenía las medias negras un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su falta del mismo largo de la Tamaki, una pulsera con largo cabellos negro y flequillo de lado, sonrisa juguetona, su piel blanca hacia resaltar el negro del cabello pero más impresionante eran sus ojos, de un azul tan intenso como el mar. Ryou contuvo el aliento.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica con una agradable voz- Mi nombre es Akiyama Yukiko- Hizo una reverencia- Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Todo el grupo pensó que era una chica agradable, y una clara belleza. Pronto le echaron el ojo encima.

-Bien, Akiyama-Chan, te sentaras a lado de- miro a la clase y luego al único asiento vacío- Kutani –kun.

Con una reverencia la chica camino hacia su nuevo lugar con una sonrisa, al llegar a su lugar antes de sentarse miro a su nuevo compañero, el le regreso la mirada y la sostuvieron por unos segundos. Fue en un momento que Ryou creyó ver más que una sonrisa agradable, una sonrisa no solo traviesa. No.

Una sonrisa problemática.

La chica ignoro eso y toma asiento a lado del peli-gris, le dedico otra sonrisa antes de empezar a sacar sus cosas de su mochila, su cabello le estorbaba hacia que lo movió hacia atrás, en cuanto lo hizo Ryou se tenso completamente, el olor le había llegado de lleno a su nariz, "_Y que olor…_", el jura nunca haber encontrado una persona que oliera como ella, le pareció un olor nuevo pero también familiar, empezó a temblar un poco.

Su compañera se dio cuenta, y sin que el viera empezó a dibujar un símbolo en su mano, algo así como un sello. El olor se disminuyo de intensidad considerablemente, y el pudo respirar tranquilo, volteo a ver a su acompañante y ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada, por lo que la ignoro el resto de la clase. Pero con un pensamiento en la cabeza.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo. Rápidamente todos querían rodear a la nueva estudiante, pero en cuanto el maestro salió del salón, dos segundos después ella ya estaba en la puerta abriéndola y huyendo con éxito. No le apetecía esa estúpida serie de preguntas sobre ella, era muy aburrido. Y a ella no le gustaba aburrirse. Con una sonrisa corrió con éxito por los pasillos con un lugar en mente, _Oh sí_. Hoy iba a divertirse un poco.

En el salón, los guardianes y la princesa vieron extrañados como la chica corría, no le dieron importancia y caminaron hacia la azotea para almorzar con los demás.

-Es una chica muy bonita- dijo la castaña mientras caminaba con los chicos.

El chico soltero y sin pareja, tenía una duda así que la planteo en voz alta.

-¿No sintieron algo cuando ella se acerco no sé como un… olor? – los chicos lo miraron sin entenderlo completamente.

-¿Olor dices?- dijo el pelirrojo- No, nada me pareció una chica totalmente normal- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su novia, que acostumbrada a la acción la acepto gustosa.

-Ella me pareció extraña- continua el chico de ojos rojos.

-¿Quién es extraña?- pregunto Shinji. Llegando con los otros

-La chica nueva- dijo el oji-rojo.

-¿La que se decía que llegaría hoy?- dijo Mahiro, los demás asintieron. -¿Es linda?- dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-Es muy alta para usted, Mahiro- Sempai dijo la castaña. El chico se enoje y mientras subían las escaleras, dijo enojado.

-Takuma, ¡prepárate!- y le tiro un puñetazo que el más alto paro sin el menor esfuerzo mientras una ventisca fue creada por el impacto.

-¿yo?, ¿Por qué?-

-No importa recuerda que no golpeo mujeres, y me matarías si le pongo un dedo encima a tu chica. – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, aun con un poco de enfado en su voz.

-Ciertamente eres muy sobreprotector – dijo el de pelo blanco, con una mano en su mentón.

-SEMPAI- Dijo el pelirrojo, mirando fijamente a su mayor.

-Se durmió- dijo el peli- morado

-Está dormido- confirmaron todos, suspirando. Mahiro lo sacudió para que siguieran caminando, iban hablando de temas del día cuando volvió a salir el tema de la chica.

-En serio, ella me pareció extraña- dijo el de ojos rojos cuando llegaron a la puerta, tomo la perilla y el giro para abrir la puerta- Y sobre todo su olo…- paro cuando abrió la puerta y todos pasaron.

Parada en el barandal de la orilla de la terraza había una chica, no en el suelo, en el barandal. Que volteo y le dio una sonrisa

-¿Akiyama-Chan?- dijo la chica confundida, nunca nadie había subido aquí más que ellos desde que ella llego aquí.

-Hola- dijo. Se miraron por unos momentos, azul choco con café, en una intensa mirada- Kasuga Tamaki, La Princesa Tamayori y sus los guardianes Shugogo- Dijo para sorpresa de todos, entonces su sonrisa se volvió más ancha. Miro a todos los presentes como evaluándolos. Y se detuvo un momento más del necesario en el peli-gris.

Ella rio, una risa que no era malvada, parecía más la risa de un niño que va a hacer una travesura.

Todos se posicionaron de forma protectora a lado de la castaña.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el pelirrojo de forma amenazante. Pero eso no pareció alterar a la menor, la cual con otra risita de niña traviesa flexiono un poco las piernas.

-Solo quiero divertirme y comprobar algo- dijo para después tomar impulso y brincar hacia los guardianes, el primero en interceptarlo fue Shinji y Yuuichi, que no queriendo usar la magia por si no era un gran peligro pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo con ella.

Gran error.

El peli-morado le lanzo un puñetazo mientras el peli-blanco le daba una patada, ella a una velocidad impresionante esquivo el golpe de Shinji, tomando su brazo para elevar su cuerpo y patear al peli-blanco en el estomago desde arriba, después de caer de pie en el suelo y el peli-blanco en suelo tomo el brazo del menor y torciéndolo lo lanzo encima del otro chico dejándolos adoloridos por un rato.

Después fue Mahiro el que ataco, el no se limito y sus su viento para crear un remolino alrededor de su mano, su mano fue en vuelta con aire verde, mientras trataba de golpear a la chica dio un salto y planeaba legar desde arriba, para su sorpresa la chica dio un brinco llegando a su altura, la chica con una sonrisa determinada esquivo el golpe dando una patada en el estomago al chico, que fue a rodar al suelo de la azotea.

-Que divertido- dijo al llegar al suelo, miro a los dos chicos restantes- ¿Quién sigue?

-¿Qué eres tú?- Dijo el peli-gris mientras se lanzaba hacia la chica. Con su puño preparado.

-Tú eres fácil, guapo, veamos si puedes pelear con esto.- la chica elevo su mano y burro unas letras que había en ellas, después soplo viento de su boca y al mismo tiempo una ventisca paso atrás de ella. El aire le dio de lleno en la cara, aturdiéndolo por el aroma que venía de la chica, más intenso y profundo que las veces anteriores. Se desorientado unas milésimas de segundo, las cuales ella aprovecho- Lo siento, cariño.

Después de eso pateo la cara del chico, giro en sí misma y pateo tan fuerte en un costado que el chico salió volando quedando a escasos metros de Mahiro. Retorciéndose de un poco.

-Sigues tu- el pelirrojo puso un brazo en frente de la chica de forma protectora.

-Chicos- dijo la chica mirando a sus amigos en el suelo, ¿Cómo puedo la chica de ojos azules hacer eso?

-No dejare que le pongas una mano encima, no le harás nada.- dijo mirándola fijamente a su adversaria.

-Amigo, creo que no entiendes. No estoy aquí para matarla.- dijo señalando a la chica, el chico se lanzo hacia ella con su puño alzado. La chica lo esquivo y le lanzo una patada que el esquivo para después intentar golpearla otra vez.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?- dijo mientras empezaban una lucha de golpea y esquiva.

-Demostrar algo- dijo con simpleza dios un salto hacia atrás, alejándose un poco del pelirrojo, vio por el rabillo del ojo que los demás se estaban recuperando ya. "_Maldición_". No tenía mucho tiempo.

-Demostrar ¿Qué?

-Esto- la chica abrió sus brazos y manos como haciendo una cruz humana, un circulo como los que aparecen cuando Yuuichi invoca sus llamas apareció bajo ella, con signos diferentes a los que ellos habían visto. Con una sonrisa, bajo sus manos y apunto al pelirrojo- Mueve.

El chico vio algo borroso y se sintió mareado un poco, un circulo aprecio bajo el absorbiéndolo en luz, cuando abrió los ojos estaba al otro lado de la terraza, el circulo había vuelto a aparecer liberándolo. Pero lo más importante.

Estaba muy lejos de Tamaki, y no llegaría a tiempo. Vio con horror como la chica de ojos azules corría como un rayo hacia su castaña.

-TAMAKI- Ese grito pareció despertar a todos, ya que en dos segundos estaban todos corriendo tratando de impedir que llegara a la chica, la oji- azul por su parte elevo un poco su falda viendo como ahí guardaba una daga, la saco e empuño y llego hacia la chica paralizada del miedo, vio como trataban de alcanzarla antes que ella, pero sabía que no lo lograrían.

Tomo el brazo de la chica, la jalo hacia ella se posiciona atrás y puso la daga en su garganta.

-Quietos- Dijo, todos pararon en seco, viendo como ella estaba a punto de matar a la princesa.

Hubo un silencio de ultratumba.

-¿No sabes pelear verdad, Kasuga- san?- dijo lo suficiente alto para que todos la escucharan.

-No.

-¿Sabes hacer magia defensiva o de ataque? – insistió de nuevo.

-No- dijo la castaña extrañada.

-Eso quiere decir que no tienes ningún modo de defenderte ¿Verdad?-dijo con un tono travieso.

-No

-Déjala ir- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Claro- dijo ella con simpleza mientras soltaba a la chica y guardaba su daga debajo de su falda. Todos se quedaron quietos, nadie movió un musculo, estaban bastante extrañados. Después de todo eso, solo la soltó y ya. ¿Y YA?

La oji-azul avanzo como si nada entre los chicos, mientras la castaña iba al lado de su novio tomando su brazo. La chica se sentó en una silla y empezó a tatarear una canción.

¿Qué diablos…?

-¿! Que fue todo eso? ¡- Grito por fin Mahiro. Todos voltearon a ver a la demente de la violencia que los acababa de atacar.

-Una prueba- dijo ella con simpleza

-¿Qué mierda de prueba?, ¿Con que propósito?, ¿Por qué nos atacaste? ¿Pase?- dijo el peli-azul. Que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por la última pregunta.

-Primero- dijo la chica alzando el dedo índice- No es una mierda de prueba, es algo necesario que tenía que hacer. Segundo – el dedo de en medio levantado también – de probar algo importante que ustedes necesitan saber, -tercero, -un dedo más- los ataque para ser más eficiente mi punto. Y ultimo- dedo índice levantado- no pudiste haber pasado la prueba, simplemente porque no era para ti- Era para ella- finalizo señalando Tamaki. Todos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella señalándose sorprendía. La otra chica suspiro.

-Sí, es como pensé, no tienes ningún modo de defensa. Ni de como pelear, ni nada básico- se recargo más en la silla- Tendré que empezar de cero. -Dijo suspirando aun más largamente.

-Empezar, ¿De que estás hablando?- Grito el pelirrojo que no entendía que pasaba.

-¿De que más puede ser?- Dijo y sonrío malignamente- Cariño, estoy aquí para enseñarle a pelear a tu chica.

El grito sorpresa de todo fue lo que confirmo que ahí fue cuando el infierno comenzó.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

**Notas de autora:**

**Ahhhhhh, que cansada esto son las 2:00 a.m, pero no podía dejar de escribir, me di cuenta que no hay ningún fic de esta serie en esta página en español, y eso me puso triste así que decidí hacer mis ideas palabras y publicarlo aquí.**

**Bueno tengo mucho sueñe así que no se mucho que poner, ojala sea de su agrado.**

**Dejen sus opiniones aquí, por favor. **

**Buenas noches. :D **


	2. Encuentros por el camino

**2. Encuentros por el camino **

**(N/A: Las palabras en cursivas son recuerdos de lo pasado anteriormente)**

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

El camino de regreso de la escuela se estaba haciendo muy largo, acababan de conocer a alguien, por así decirlo muy…. _Particular_. Hasta que llegaron al árbol que esta medio del prado.

_-Estoy aquí para enseñarle a pelar a tu chica- había dicho la loc… perdón __Yukiko, la nueva estudiante, después de prácticamente haber intentado matar a Tamaki, como puede esperarse todos tomaron la noticia con calma._

_-¿EHHHH?- gritaron todos, menos Yuuichi, que sorprendente no estaba dormido. _

Mahiro estaba haciendo muchos berrinches, y moviendo exageradamente los brazos como si quisiera golpear a alguien.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es esa mocosa?- decía con infinita molestia. Nadie respondía solo le dejaba quejarse. Tamaki se paró a observar el árbol.

_Después del grito de sorpresa, todos habían empezado a lanzar reclamos, pedir explicaciones, Akiyama, los recibía con total calma disfrutando del espectáculo, pero su sonrisa iba desapareciendo lentamente para convertirse en una mueca de indiferencia y aburrimiento conforme los reclamos continuaban._

_Tamaki se había quedado congelada en su sitio y no sabía que decir, ella, Ryou y Yuuichi eran los únicos que no le estaban gritando, el segundo porque estaba pensando en el truco que estaba detrás de esto y el último porque no era su naturaleza gritarle a la gente. _

_-Basta- dijo el peli-gris, haciendo que todos se callaran y voltearan a verlo, la chica del cabello negro. Le miro con atención mientras se inclinaba en la silla despreocupadamente y cruzaba las piernas, aun con su rostro de indiferencia. - ¿Por qué quieres hacer algo así?- reto a la chica el de ojos rojos._

_-Ella no sabe protegerse a sí misma, esta indefensa- contesto totalmente seria. _

_-Ella nos tiene a nosotros, nosotros la protegemos- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a la chica. Ella sonrió burlonamente._

_-Oh sí. Acaba de quedar claro lo bien que lo hacen- todos la miraron molestos y entornaron los ojos._

-Tamaki- llamo el oji-violeta a su novia, volteo sorprendida viendo como todos estaban más adelantados que ella, y la estaban mirando.

Fue un momento de silencio en lo que Takuma caminaba hacia ella, le miro con ojos atentos.

_-¿Por qué quieres enseñarle a luchar?- hablo por fin el de cabellos blancos. La nueva volvió a poner su cara seria y se paró de su silla._

_-Digamos que he sido contratada.- contesto mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia ellos._

_-¿Por quién?- pregunto Mahiro._

_-No es su asunto- respondió con tono cortante- Debo enseñarle a esa nena a defenderse, no puede seguir así. ¿Qué acaso no lo ven? ¡Está totalmente indefensa! Y ustedes lo están permitiendo. _

_Sonó como un regaño y ellos se sintieron un poco afectados, Akiyama tenía la mirada fría, su ceño levemente fruncido._

_-Eto…- dijo la castaña saliendo de la espalda de su novio, los rasgo de la chica se suavizaron al verla, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, tal vez deba intentar calmarse un poco, lanzando un suspiro puso toda su atención en la chica frente a ella._

_-¿A... a que te refieres exactamente? Akiyama- san._

_-Digo, que solo quiero enseñarte a defenderte, estas tal vez demasiado expuesta, y aunque tienes unos guardianes grandiosos. Nuca esta de mas estar preparada, ¿no crees?- sonrío y le guiño un ojo. La chica le caía bien, no tenía nada en contra de ella i de los demás es solo que ¡No entendían! No es como si quisiera matarla o algo. La castaña se sonrojo un poco._

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te ha pedido que hicieras algo así?- Tamaki empezó a caminar un poco acercándose a ella con una mano a la altura de su pecho. La azabache desvió la mirada nerviosa._

_-Mira, no te lo puedo decir, pero quien lo hizo tenia la total razón de contratarme- la miro a ver con ojos decididos- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si de verdad hubiera querido matarte? ¡Estarías muerta!_

_-Cuida tus palabras, mocosa- Ryou se acercaba a ella con actitud despreocupada- Nosotros la sabemos proteger perfectamente- ella se volteo hacia él, y sonrió maliciosamente._

_-Lo dice el chico que no fue capaz siquiera de intentar darme un golpe_

_Ryou apretó los puños y fue cuando el timbre del final del almuerzo dio su aparición. _

_Ella camino entre los guardianes de forma indiferente, todos le dejaron pasar, nadie intento detenerla cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, freno._

_-Kasuga-san- Le llamo, sin embargo todos le prestaron atención (bola de chismosos)- sabes, yo no puedo obligarte a nada, si no quieres aprender, no lo hagas y ya. Y yo me iré de este pueblo, sin embargo ten en cuenta algo- giro solo la mitad de su cuello, viendo solamente su ojo derecho. Afilo la mirada y dijo con voz muy fría- Serás una inútil si sigues así._

_Tamaki abrió los ojos sorprendía._

_-Y obviamente eventualmente.- continuo, dejando ver una diminuta sonrisa- morirás._

_Todos se tensaron al escuchar esas palabras, y más al escuchar una pequeña risa- No es como si fuera asunto mío. – Se giro completamente hacia la puerta, mientras la abría antes de cruzarla añadió- Tienes hasta mañana, piénsalo._

_Y así cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a todos en un silencio pesado. _

Takuma paro a dos pasos de distancia de su novia, y la miro fijamente, ella espero ansiosa, después de unos momentos de silencio le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos por el golpe y se sobo la cabeza aunque no le dolió el golpe.

-Pensé que ya habíamos dicho que la cara preocupada no te queda- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Takuma- miro atrás de él y todos los demás le estaban sonriendo- Chicos.

Les dijo totalmente aliviada. Siempre le había gustado que los chicos la apoyaran le hacía sentir más como una familia, Takuma se paró a su lado y sonriéndole le dijo.

-Vamos a casa. Tenemos que hablar con Oomi-san sobre esto.

Ella asintió y empezó a caminar nuevamente a casa. Junto a su familia, tal vez las cosas no estén tan mal como parece.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

_Al día siguiente…_

Después de la burla matutina a la pareja, todos se encontraban de camino a la escuela, Suguru no pudo ayudarlos ya que tenia asunto que atender, por lo que se encontraban en las mismas del día anterior. Al pasar por el árbol, Mahiro se detuvo.

-Chicos- les llamo, todos les prestaron atención - Esto no puede seguir, Tamaki no tiene que pasar por eso, ¿Somos sus guardianes, no? ¡Debemos protegerlos de esa loca!

Lo último lo dijo en un tono de lucha y un puño alzado al cielo, todos le prestaban atención menos Ryou que tenía los brazos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados actuando indiferente, no andaba de humor de aguantar a Mahiro y sus ocurrencias.

-Además no puede ser tan poderosa- añadió Mahiro en tono burlo, tal vez les había pateado el trasero ayer, pero solo fue porque los tomo desprevenidos, o al menos eso se decía el mismo para consolarse – Al fin y al cabo, solo es una niñita

La última frase iba en tono de broma para aligerar un poco el ambiente, los demás lo notaron sonriendo levemente mientras decidían seguirle el juego.

-Cierto, que tanto daño nos podría hacer realmente. ¡Además está loca!- El primero en seguirle el juego fue Takuma, que estaba algo resentido por como ella actuó con su novia – Una loca no nos puede ganar.

Le dedico una mirada a Shinji, para decirle que era du turno el chico sintió la mirada de su Sempai, y en un momento de confusión no sabía que decir.

-Etto, no es bueno hablar mal de la gente, Takuma- Sempai- dijo en tono nervioso para después recibir una oscura mirada de su Sempai haciéndole tragar en seco- Ella… etto, ¡Debe cocinar horrible!

Dijo desesperado, los demás se les cayó una gotita por la cabeza, ¿Era lo mejor que podía decir? Suspiraron, después de todo se trababa del adorable Shinji, los dos amigos buscaron a su siguiente opción mirando a Tamaki, para después seguir buscando también era imposible que digiera algo malo de alguien, hasta que vieron a su salvación, Ryou sintió la insistencia de su mirada, abrió un solo ojo de modo para verlos y se encontró con un par de ojos violetas y otros verdes que lo veían ansiosos, ¿El también tenía que participar en esto?, arqueo una ceja como pregunto al ver que no retiraron la mirada cerró los ojos y suspiro. Pensando en que podría decir mal de una persona que intento matarlos apenas el día anterior pero de a cual no sabían nada.

En su mente recordó su imagen, recordó el dulce ahora intenso que jamás había sentido antes, sus largos cabellos negros que parecían la noche, sus profundo y problemáticos ojos azules como el mar, y su piel blanca como la porcelana…

-Ryou-kun- la voz de Tamaki le hizo darse cuenta que estuvo fantaseando un buen rato, no quería admitirlo pero aparte del hecho que intento matarlos no encontraba nada, hasta que recordó algo tal vez no era lo que ellos buscaban pero era lo mejor que tenia.

-Ella es muy enana- dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás pero aun así lo escucharon, ella era más alta que Mahiro, pero dos centímetros más bajita que Tamaki, una parte de él se pregunto como algo tan pequeño puedo darles una buena paliza. Esa respuesta pareció bastar para sus amigos, dio un suspiro para volver a tomar aire después, se detuvo y frunció el ceño olfateo un poco más el aire, hasta que lo encontró… Oh, esto estaba mal.

-Cierto, es muy enana- apoyo Mahiro, todos lo vieron incrédulos, él era el menos apropiado para decir eso.

-Puesta esta enana les pateo el trasero a todos ustedes-Contesto una voz que sorprendió a todos, menos a Ryou que ya había sentido su aroma hace unos momentos, vieron hacia el árbol y en una de las ramas estaba ella, Akiyama estaba recostada despreocupadamente en una rama del árbol mientras disfrutaba de una paleta de caramelo- ¿O me equivoco, Atori- Sempai?

Lo dijo en tono de malicia, mirando fijamente al peli-azul, en la miro con algo parecido a la furia y la vergüenza por ser descubierto, ella sonrió divertida mientras metía la paleta en su boca, se puso de pie en la rama y de un ágil salto llego al suelo, quedando en medio de los guardianes.

La miraron fijamente, atentos y cautelosos a ella. El pelirrojo se posiciono en frente de su novia a modo de protección. Yukiko soltó una risa socarrona, los miro a través del pelirrojo sobreprotector, y miro que la castaña asomaba la cabeza por atrás de su espalda.

-¿Has tomado ya tu decisión, Kasuga?

Tamaki debía admitir que Akiyama le daba miedo, no solo por el hecho de que intento matarla el día anterior, si no que eras de esas personas que tenían un aura poderosa, y aunque la de ella no era precisamente mala, tampoco era buena del todo, además la forma de tratar a sus amigos tan juguetona y la vez indiferente la confundían.

-Aun no lo sé Akiyama-san, además usted aun no me ha dado claras las razones por las que hace esto.

La azabache suspiro cansada, ¿Por qué siempre que hacia estos trabajos todos eran tan difíciles? Solo les iba a enseñar a defenderse para que no corrieran peligros. Una parte de ella se cuestiono si era porque lo primero que hacía era atacarlos, chasqueo la lengua, Nah no podía ser eso, y si lo era, pues ellos eran unos llorones.

-Mis razones fueron claras- un frio tono cubrió su voz, miro fijamente a Tamaki que se estremeció en su sitio- No tienes ningún sentido de supervivencia, no sabes defenderte, no tienes ningún hechizo de ataque, y apuesto a que tienes la fuerza de un bicho.

Sentía el peso de la verdad sobre ella, tenía razón en todo. La otra chica empezó a caminar, los chicos estaban furiosos pero no la detuvieron, cuando ya había pasado de Takuma y Tamaki, cuando a pocos pasos se detuvo. Todos la miraron fijamente.

-En resumen- giro la mitad de su cuerpo y le sonrió dulcemente a Tamaki, _muy_ dulcemente. – Eres inservible.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos

-¡Suficiente!- Takuma por fin exploto, se abalanzo hacia la chica para hacerla callar, apenas se acerco y la chica sin borrar la sonrisa dio un salto, muy veloz para un humano fue lo que paso por la mente de los demás, cuando vieron la chica aterrizar grácilmente en la rama del árbol donde momentos antes había estado recostada.

-Me encantaría jugar un rato, pero lamentablemente debo llegar a la escuela.

Salto fuera del árbol, el salto fue tan largo que, en dos mas ya había ingresado a la ciudad perdiéndose de la vista de todos los demás que la veían alejarse rabiosos. Tamaki escondía los ojos bajo su flequillo. No quería que le afectara pero no podía contradecir nada de lo que ella decía.

¿Quién diablos la había mandado?

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Mientras tanto la chica de cabellos negros, que caminaba por la ciudad camino a la escuela se preguntaba si había sido muy ruda con ella. Se encogió de hombros, no es como si le importara. No mucho.

Sonrió tristemente, de todos modos si la chica aceptaba o no, ella no estaría ahí mucho tiempo, ella no estaba en un lugar mucho tiempo desde hace mucho tiempo. Miro todo a su alrededor, las tiendas de la plaza comercial del pequeño pueblo, y los grandes bosque que lo rodeaban, las personas y compañeros de clase que caminaban animados unos junto a otros, las personas en familia con sus hijos o hermanos, su sonrisa se volvió más triste.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto estaré esta vez?

Y sin más siguió su solitario camino hacia la escuela.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Nota de la autora:

Les presento el segundo capítulo, de verdad me gusta mucho esta historia. O como la voy creando, mejor dicho.

Espero no haber salido muy OCc con los personajes, se aceptan comentarios, gracias y nos vemos a la próxima

.


	3. Una pequeña batalla

**3. Una pequeña batalla.**

_Inservible_.

La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza, como burlándose de ella, las palabras de Akiyama le habían afectado más de lo que le gustaría reconocer, ya que si retrocedía, realmente nunca fue de gran ayuda para sus amigos durante las batallas que ellos lidiaron, exceptuando cuando despertó como princesa, aun en esos momentos solo logro que ellos se hicieran más fuertes, y bloqueo un hechizo del loco que antes era sirviente de Aria, pero fuera de eso ¿Qué hizo?

Nada.

Esa era la respuesta. Nada.

Simplemente se quedo ahí paraba, siendo protegida, viendo como todos peleaban, viendo cómo eran lastimados y no solo físicamente, si no su orgullo como guardianes, su seguridad en la batalla y en su habilidad protegiéndola.

_Inservible_.

De repente se sentía muy triste, y no se sentía con el derecho de sentirse triste, Akiyama solo le decía la verdad. La cruda y cruel realidad dicha de la boca de un extraño. Aunque la forma dulce en que se la dijo fue aun más dolorosa que si se lo hubiera dicho con acido saliendo de sus labios, tenía la sonrisa de un ángel y el sonido de sus palabras derramaban dulzura, amabilidad y comprensión. Pero sus palabras eran como rocas en llamas arrojadas a su cráneo. Dolorosas, peligrosas y letales.

Como todo ella. Como Akiyama era.

Takuma no le quitaba la vista de encima a la castaña, se sentía enfurecido hasta límites insospechados para él, su instinto sobreprotector le decía que tenía que hacer algo pero ¿Qué?, una voz en su interior le dijo que lo primero era alejar a la nueva de Tamaki, o bien decirle de una buena forma que mantuviera su bocaza cerrada y se guardara sus comentarios (que nadie pidió, por cierto) para su trastornada y malvada mentecita, oh, y que se alejara de su novia.

¿Que problema tenia la loca con Tamaki?, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, ya que caminaba unos metros detrás de ellos. Hablando en serio ¿Quién podría siquiera, tener un problema con Tamaki en primer lugar? La chica era dulce, amigable y algo torpe, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola nunca la vio realmente enojada con ellos, aun cuando ellos se portaban como unos mocosos malcriados y malhablados, ella nunca se enojo ni les levanto la voz realmente, (solamente cuando regañaba a Mahiro, pero era así como era su relación), solo se ruborizaba o se sentía ligeramente confundida, tal vez un poco herida, pensó, que la única cosa por la que cualquiera tendría un simple problema con ella, seria porque tropezó con él o derribo algo, pero pasado de eso, Tamaki era bondad y comprensión pura. Algo torpe e inocente, pero realmente una buena persona.

Giro la cabeza completamente esperando ver la sonrisa de la castaña, pero solo la vio sumida en sus pensamientos y con una aura de depresión a su alrededor. _Maldita sea_, mataría a esa chica por poner así a su chica, tenía ganas de golpearla, aunque era una chica, a él no le pareció exactamente una chica indefensa. Algo parecido a un gruñido broto de su garganta en señal de disgusto.

-No eres el único- La voz calmada de Mahiro le saco de sus pensamientos, volteando lo miro a lado suyo con una expresión de enfado contenido, pero conservaba la calma. Takuma le miro confuso.

-¿De que hablas?

-De golpear a la chica- Takuma frunció el seño.

-¿Cómo…?- el peli-azul le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Años juntos dan sus frutos, además tienes una clara mueca de "Te matare", y no es difícil adivinar a quien va dirigida.- el pelirrojo asintió- Sera tu novia, pero también es nuestra amiga y al igual que tu nos preocupamos por ella. No eres el único.

Volteo la vista hacia enfrente, donde Yuuichi, Shinji y Ryou le asentían con la cabeza, todos parecían pensar lo mismo, volteo la vista hacia Tamaki que parecía aun más deprimida y sintió como se le oprimía el corazón. Y murmuro una que otra maldición dirigida a cierta chica de cabello azabache.

-Tranquilo- le dijo Ryou- Es solo una chica.

Takuma lo miro con ojos chispeantes.

-A mi no me pareció "Solo una chica" es peligrosa, y nada indefensa como son las chicas normalmente.

Todos guardaron silencio, aceptando que decía la verdad. Takuma vio a la chica de nuevo y ya no lo soporto mas, paro en el camino, los demás le vieron y el asintió con la cabeza, dando entender que los alcanzaría más tarde, en silencio los demás se marcharon.

Espero silenciosamente a que Tamaki le alcanzara, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no reacciono hasta choco con una pared, parpadeo lentamente saliendo de su ensoñación, la pared era negra y olía de maravilla, se le antojaba pegar la nariz y frotarla en la pared, pero algo dentro de ella la detuvo a tiempo cuando noto que la pared se movía, ruborizada entendió que lo que veía era un pecho con una camisa negra, levantando los ojos se encontró con la cara de su novio que a unos centímetros le regresaba la mirada ligeramente preocupado.

Y de repente olvido todo, las palabras de Akiyama, su culpabilidad, y su amargura. Era un efecto que solo Takuma podía logar en ella, hacer que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, que no importara, y solo existieran ellos dos, en su pequeña burbuja de su propio mundo.

Él le acaricio la mejilla y ella en un impulso paso los brazos por los costados del pelirrojo y lo abrazo fuertemente, algo sorprendido paso sus brazos alrededor y le acaricio el cabello. Se quedaron así en silencio, solo con la compañía del otro, Tamaki sentía la seguridad que los brazos de su novio le proporcionaban, y de repente no le importo Akiyama, ni los entrenamientos ni el pasado. Solo el instante que significaba ese momento.

-¿Estas mejor?- Escucho al ojo-violeta susurrar, ella asintió aun abrazándolo, su ánimo había subido de repente. Fue consciente de que se les hacia tarde para la escuela, se soltó lentamente de sus brazos, el parecía algo reacio a soltarla, pero al final lo hizo, ella le sonrío y se coloco a su lado deslizando su mano entre la otra más grande, sintiendo el calor emanar de ella. Y así en silencio se dirigieron a la escuela.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

En lo profundo del bosque se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, los animales correteaban por los arboles, los pájaros cantaban y se sentía una ligera briza que movía las hojas verdes de los arboles. El otoño aun no estaba ahí, pero pronto llegaría.

En el suelo como vapor saliendo de la tierra, un humo negro empezó a brotar para después dibujar un espiral en el suelo del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol, el espiral se torno totalmente negro y el agujero se hizo aun más grande.

Los animales huyeron sintiendo el peligro y los arboles alrededor perdieron sus hojas y su color, parecía como si el invierno hubiera llegado, excepto que el aire era pesado y el sol se sentía quemando como nunca. La brisa paro.

Una mano salió del agujero negro del suelo, era grande y la piel era de un rojo oscuro, garras largas y amarillentas estaban en la punta de los dedos, y la criatura dio un rugido tan feroz que las aves volaron.

**._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ ._._ **

Cuando Ryou llego a su salón de clases no se sorprendió de encontrar a Akiyama en el asiento a su lado, ni tampoco que estuviera rodeado de varios de sus compañeros de clase, que ella habilidosamente había evadido todo el día de ayer. Todos soltaban preguntas y parecían adorarla como si fuera una nueva mascota o algo así, ella respondía con una sonrisa educada y una infinita paciencia. Algo le dijo que ella debe pasar por eso muy seguido.

Mientras caminaba a su asiento pudo escuchar algunas de las preguntas de sus compañeros.

-Eh, ¿Akiyama-san, te mudas mucho?- Pregunto una chica de cabellos cafés.

-Sí, no duro en un lugar más de tres meses.

Varios gritos de asombro.

-Supongo que debe ser por el trabajo de tus padres, ¿En que trabajan?-Esta vez fue un chico de cabellos negros.

La sonrisa de ella se amplio.

-Eso no les interesa.

Ryou volteo a verla y por alguna razón casi suelta una carcajada_. "Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban"._ Los demás compañeros duraron un rato en silencio para después gritar de júbilo, y tener grandes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Akiyama-san es una chica misteriosa.

-Es tan directa, las chicas así casi no se encuentran.

-Ahora me parece incluso más linda.

Varios comentarios más volaron por el aire, casi iguales a los anteriores, el peli-gris rodo los ojos, y jalo su silla arrastrándola para que hiciera ruido, todos callaron mientras lo veían, el se recostó en su silla cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y cerró los ojos, después los abrió y les miro directamente. Los chicos disculpándose se fueron a sus asientos.

La chica soltó un suspiro cansado, puso ambos brazos en la mesa a forma de almohada y recostó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. El peli-gris se le quedo viendo sin saber muy bien porque, los cabellos negros le caían por la espalda como una cascada y era realmente delgada, miro sus manos, delgadas y blancas, pero noto que si ponías atención se notaban pequeñas líneas más claras que se formaban por la piel _"Cicatrices"_, no las pudo ver bien porque tenía en las manos manchas de algo negro, eran como borrones negros en un lienzo blanco. Levanto la vista de sus manos.

Y dos ojos azules lo miraban directamente, él ni se inmuto, pero pudo ver que ella lo atrapo mirándole. Ella anarco una ceja hacia el aun con la cabeza en los brazos, y él le regreso el gesto enarcando una ceja aun con los brazos cruzados, ninguno aparto la mirada ni movió un pelo, se miraban en silencio.

Al final después de lo que a él le parecieron siglos, Akiyama hablo:

-¿Por qué me miras?

De verdad que es directa la chica.

-No te estoy mirando.

Ella sonrió burlonamente

-¿no?

-Solo miraba el escritorio. Es interesante el día de hoy.

Y como para remarcar su punto le dio una intensa mirada al escritorio, como si contuviera los secretos del universo. Y después volvió la vista a la azabache que no se había movido ni un centímetro ni bajado su ceja, la chica abrió la boca.

-Buenos días

Ambos voltearon hacia la puerta donde Tamaki hacia su entrada al salón con su novio, era ella la que había gritado, Ryou regreso la mirada a Akiyama para ver que le iba a decir pero ella no le miraba, estaba erguida en su silla mirando al frente con aire indiferente, El oji-Rojo se encogió de hombros, no es como si le importara de todas formas.

La pareja se sentó en sus asientos y saludaron a Ryou, el miro que la chica había recuperado su sonrisa y su buen ánimo, una parte de él se pregunto cómo Takuma lo había logrado. Poco después entro el maestro cortando sus pensamientos.

Después de eso las clases fueron normales, Ryou de vez en cuando aspiraba aire profundamente para sentir mejor el aroma de la muchacha, le parecía raro que en ocasiones su olor fuera tan fuerte que lo noqueara y otras fuera tan leve como el olor de una persona común, como si fuera un fino perfume, "_Pero mejor, mucho mejor"_.

Sentía curiosidad por las cicatrices y las manchas en sus manos, también por la chica en si ¿Qué esconde? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué es ella realmente?, se sentía más intrigado de lo que le gustaría.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo Akiyama saco el suyo de su mochila lista para comer cuando dos compañeras se le acercaron con sonrisas en el rostro.

-Ne, ¿Akiyama-san quiere almorzar con nosotras?

-Planeaba buscar un árbol para comer, pero si no les molesta las acompaño.

Tamaki se levanto de su asiento con su almuerzo en mano, lista para ir a la azotea. Por la ventana donde se alcanzaba a ver el bosque una manada de pájaros salió volando de entre los árboles. Tamaki sintió que la cabeza le dolía y se sintió repentinamente mareada, se hubiera dado un buen golpe contra el piso, si Takuma en un acto reflejo la no la hubiera atrapado al vuelo. Al mismo tiempo la azabache se puso de pie tan rápido que sus compañeras se asustaron, pero ella las ignoro, miro por la ventana al bosque, primero con sorpresa para después su mirada se tornara fría y calculadora.

Tamaki se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, mientras Takuma le preguntaba que pasaba, Ryou desvió la vista de la castaña para ponerla en la azabache, y dada su expresión y el estado de Tamaki supo que algo iba mal. Volvió la vista a la castaña cuando ella empezó a susurrar:

-El bosque… hay algo en el bosque.

Los dos chicos dirigieron significativas miradas por la ventana. Se miraron y asintieron.

-Vamos.

Salieron del salón corriendo a solo dos pasos detrás de Akiyama que había reaccionado más rápido que ellos, ya en la puerta principal se encontraron con los demás, y para su sorpresa también estaba Suguru. Que había venido para platicar lo que le querían decir ayer. Todos se sorprendieron al verlos llegar corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Suguru a ver que los chicos se ponían sus zapatos, los demás por si las dudas también buscaron los suyos.

-Hay algo en el bosque, Tamaki lo acaba de sentir.- respondió el pelirrojo mientras ponía a toda velocidad los zapatos blancos de la escuela en el casillero y sacaba los suyos.

-¿Qué es exactamente?- Pregunto esta vez Mahiro dirigiéndose a la castaña mientras se ponía el zapato izquierdo, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo…

-Son demonios.

Todos giraron sus cabezas a la azabache que ya se había puesto sus zapatos, eran botas de cuero negro, no tenían tacón, pero le llegaban hasta más arriba de las rodillas, estaba enroscando una cuerda negra en su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una pulsera, pero su rostro estaba totalmente serio. Suguru no reconoció a la chica, pero según lo que le dijeron los otros guardianes supuso que esa era la chica que los ataco, le dedico una amable sonrisa.

-Hola-La chica le miro para demostrar que tenía su atención - tú debes ser la chica de la que me hablaron los muchachos. No nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es…

-Oomi Suguru- la chica volvió a su labor de enroscar la cuerda, los demás advirtieron que en realidad era un látigo de cuero- El mayor de los guardianes Shugogo, descendiente de la serpiente, puedes controlar el agua. – Saco dos cuchillos con funda, y se empezó a atar uno a muslo izquierdo, el cuchillo media por lo menos 20 cm- Eres maestro de caligrafía- Tomo el segundo cuchillo, y le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta a Oomi- Oh, y amas coleccionar te ¿verdad?

Los demás tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, Suguru por su parte ni se inmuto ni perdió la sonrisa.

-Oh, valla sabes muchas cosas ¿Se pude saber de dónde sacaste esa información?

Aunque su voz y su sonrisa eran totalmente inofensivas, aun así se podía detectar que responder la pregunta no era una opción si no una orden. La chica le sonrío nuevamente, Ryou advirtió que era la misma sonrisa que tenía el día que la conoció cuando llego a sentarse a su lado, su sonrisa que gritaba problemas.

Se escucho un estruendo en el bosque, de unos árboles siendo derribados. Los dos terminaron su pequeño juego, ya todos tenían sus zapatos puestos, Akiyama metió el otro cuchillo dentro de su bota, y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque, seguida de cerca por los guardianes y Tamaki que luchaba con el dolor de cabeza.

-Maldita sea.- Murmuro la azabache sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Al llegar a la zona donde empezaba el bosque, abandono el suelo para empezar a transportarse por los arboles. Tenía a los demás a unos metros detrás.

-Eh, enana- le grito el peli-gris, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte de la chica.

-No me digas enana.

El actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste que era lo que estaba en el bosque?

-Demonios. Oni's llamados de otra manera.

-Pero nosotros somos demonios- Mahiro la miro un tanto confuso mientras saltaba para esquivar un raíz- Y más adelante parece haber otra cosa mal salvaje.

-Ustedes no son demonios-Les recordó- Tienen sangre de demonio, pero no son demonios completos.

-Pero cuando Tamaki despertó como princesa Tamayori nosotros…

-No se convirtieron en demonios completamente.- Explico para los demás que estaban un poco confusos.

-Ella tiene razón-Todos giraron la vista a Yuuichi sorprendidos-No nos convertimos en demonios completos, solo obtuvimos los poderes de un demonio completo, pero…

-Mantuvieron su parte humana-Completo la azabache mientras saltaba a otra rama- Imaginen un demonio, sin inteligencia, solo instinto e imaginen que su instinto le dicte matar y destruir.

A los demás no les gusto la imagen que se formo en sus cabezas, Tamaki se le paso una idea por la mente.

-Pero Onikirimaru, era un demonio y no parecía solo que tuviera instinto, también parecía tener algo de conciencia- Omitió la parte en la que su conciencia quería matarla- ¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella asintió, dándole la razón.

-Onikirimaru era un demonio muy poderoso, los demonios más poderosos suelen tener inteligencia. Pero estos son más salvajes.-Comento Akiyama.- Menos poderosos, eso sí.

-Pareces conocer mucho del tema- Comento Suguru cauteloso. Ella embozo una sonrisa algo amarga.

-Era necesario que aprendiera de ellos.

Corrieron unos segundos más en silencio, hasta que un árbol cayó a 5 metros de ellos, Akiyama volvió al suelo con los demás, cuanto más se acercaban la tierra iba pudriéndose, y el césped era café. Cuando llegaron, Tamaki sofoco un grito.

Enfrente de ellos había cinco demonios de por lo menos diez metros cada uno, con largas garras amarillentas, colmillos prominentes que escurrían baba, caras deformes con miradas crueles. Cuando llegaron, los demonios los miraron fijamente.

-Nunca habían pasado de dos- Susurro Akiyama, más que con sorpresa, lo dijo con ira acumulada. Ryou la escucho y la miro con algo confuso.

-¿Qué acabas de…?

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de Tamaki le llego a tiempo para saltar a un lado antes de que la mano de uno de los demonios se incrustara en el suelo donde segundos antes estaba parado.

-Peleen en parejas. Que nadie se enfrente a uno él solo. Mezclen sus poderes - Fue lo que grito Akiyama mientras se lanzaba hacia uno de tono rojo oscuro.

"_¿No había dicho que nadie pelee solo?" _

Ese fue la señal que los saco del shock inicial y empezaran a pelar. Sin saber porque obedeciendo a Akiyama. Yuuichi y Shinji formaron una pareja y se abalanzaron sobre uno de color algo amarillento, el peli-blanco invoco tres círculos del fuego azul, uno apuntaba a la cabeza, el otro al pecho y el tercero a las piernas, el peli-morado reforzó los ataques, mientras gritaba para que el demonio se congelara y así se quemara libremente.

Suguru y Mahiro se encargaron del segundo, igual al otro solo que tenía la piel algo café como si estuviera podrida. Ellos igual de obedientes mezclaron sus poderes. Mahiro empezó a girar alrededor del demonio en círculos muy veloces, giro, giro y giro, hasta formar un remolino alrededor de la criatura, el remolino aparto el oxigeno dentro del vórtice, haciendo que el demonio se llevara una mano a la garganta al no sentir el aire, fue hincándose lentamente hasta apoyar ambas manos en la tierra, cuando el remolino se disipo, había tres círculos que Oomi había invocado, antes de que pudiera preverlo los tentáculos de agua salieron perforándole la carne como si fuera mantequilla, y poniendo fin a su existencia.

Takuma y Ryou, haciendo pareja se encargaron del tercero. Su forma de pelear era más directa, ambos usaban los puños, esquivaron varios ataques del demonio, Ryou dio un salto y aterrizo en el brazo, corrió por la extremidad del demonio. Cuando el demonio levanto su mano para atraparlo, la uso como trampolín para saltar, en el aire preparo su puño y lanzo el golpe. Haciendo que parara en el aire como si hubiera un muro, del cual salieron disparadas varias bolas de fuego que le dieron directo en los ojos, cegándolo.

-¡Takuma ahora!

Aprovechando el momento de distracción Takuma salto desde el extremo izquierdo del demonio, preparando su puño, lo alzo y golpeo. _¡Crack!_ La cabeza le dio un giro tan radical que era imposible sobrevivir, la criatura cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Todos respiraban entrecortadamente, viendo los restos en el suelo, quemándose, sangrando e inerte de los demonios. Hasta que el olor a carne quemada, (no proveniente del demonio de Yuuichi y Shinji), y el sonido de un látigo los hizo voltear la vista. Y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

A unos metros Akiyama usaba su látigo golpeando las piernas, barriga y brazos del demonio, el cual parecía estar realmente agonizando. Por donde golpeaba el látigo se podía ver la piel abierta, salía humo, y se ponía más oscura. Como si hubieran tomado un pedazo puntiagudo de metal, calentarlo al rojo vivo y pasarlo por la piel como si fuera un lápiz de dibujo. Vieron con mayor asombro como ella sacaba uno de sus cuchillos, usaba una mano para tener el mango y pasaba la otra por la hoja del cuchillo, haciendo que la hoja creciera hasta ser:

-Una katana- Murmuro Shinji incrédulo.

Akiyama dio un salto enrollando el látigo en su brazo como si nunca se hubiera movido de su lugar, con la katana abría una brecha en el pecho del demonio, de la que broto sangre como una cascada carmesí, después volvió a usar su látigo enrollándolo en el cuello de la criatura aprovechando su debilidad para que fácilmente callera de espaldas al suelo, ella aterrizo enfrente de su cabeza, dio un giro, y enterró la katana justo en medio de los ojos.

Recupero el látigo, y desenterró la katana, la cual estaba pintada de sangre.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!

El grito de terror de Tamaki llamo la atención de todos, giraron a verla y el terror les inundo, uno se les había escapado y ahora estaba acorralando a Tamaki contra un árbol, estaban a cuatro metros de distancia uno del otro, pero el demonio no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella.

Tamaki se sentía aterrorizada, la sentía cada vez más cerca, mientras la arrinconaba contra el árbol, no tenia escapatoria, vio como alzaba la mano con garras, lista para rebanarla. Escucho al demonio rugir:

-Chica. Chica, ¿Dónde está?

Tamaki lo miro algo confusa en medio del terror que sentía,

-Chica, ¿Qué chica?

Lo vio olfatear el aire, y después gruñir en disgusto.

-Tú no ser chica. Morir.

Lo vio empezar a descargar las garras en su dirección y grito de terror. Cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos en forma protectora, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Estaba acabada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe.

Que nunca llego.

En cambio sintió algo líquido y caliente encima de ella, abrió los ojos y se miro los brazos, estaban escurriendo un líquido rojo, "_sangre"_. Confundida levanto la vista. Y abrió los ojos con asombro. Miro a la azache dándole la espalda, con la katana en la mano derecha, goteando. A la derecha la cabeza del demonio con los ojos abiertos, enfrente de la chica el cuerpo sin cabeza. Sintió arcadas y ganas de vomitar, pero las contuvo.

Estaba bañada en sangre y olía terrible. Aun con algo de miedo en su sistema, empezó a incorporarse sintiendo que le temblaban las rodillas.

-A…Akiyama-san…- La chica no contesto. En cambio sintió dos fuertes y conocidos brazos rodeándola, y sintió sus mejillas arder- Takuma, estoy llena de sangre te voy a ensuciar- El murmuro al como "No me importa" y ella escucho el alivio estrangulado en su voz, sonriendo levemente, paso sus brazos por su espalda regresándole el abrazo. –Estoy bien.

El asintió pero aun así no la soltó. Segundos después todos los demás llegaron, con la cara llena de alivio.

-No podemos dejarte sola ni un segundo- Dijo Yuuichi.

-Sempai, me alegra que este bien.

-Tamaki te ves terrible.- Dijo Mahiro con burla, pero también aliviado de verla bien.

Todos empezaron a reír y ella les dio la razón, se debía de ver terrible. Al fin Takuma la soltó, aunque parecía que no quería hacerlo. Ella vio su ropa e hizo una mueca al ver las mangas y la parte del pecho llena de sangre, fuera de eso el uniforme estaba intacto.

A unos metros Akiyama veía su uniforme, ella no se salvo ni un poco, toda la parte delantera, la falda, las piernas, sus botas estaban llenas de sangre, aunque no podía verla sabía que tenía la cara manchada, pero lo más importante su CABELLO goteaba sangre. Asquerosa y nauseabunda sangre de demonio, hacía años que no se mancha de sangre matando a un demonio, tomaría por lo menos tres baños quitar el olor de su cabello, ¿Y su uniforme? Ya podría irlo quemando. Y todo por culpa de la mocosa princesa Tamayori.

Agudizo el oído para escuchar que estaban haciendo ella y sus guardianes, los cuales eran buenos luchando, estaba lista para gritarles una o dos cosas, cuando el sonido de risas hizo que se congelara y algo se oprimiera en su pecho.

Ya no debería afectarle, llevaba la mitad de su vida sola, no tenía amigos, ni familia, nadie tenía que recordarle que estaba completamente sola, nadie se preocupaba por ella, es la vida que ella eligió, fue su decisión. Pero al escuchar que se preocupan tanto por Tamaki, le hizo recordar y le hizo sentir algo que no había sentido hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

_Soledad_.

La amarga soledad que la acompañaba hace años, de la cual muy rara vez se daba cuenta.

"_Recuerda mis palabras, hija mía. Lo único que quieras, será lo único que no podrás tener."_

-Tonterías- dijo más alto de lo que había planeado, llamado la atención de todos los demás ahí presentes cortando sus risas, haciendo que la miraran fijamente, como si hubieran olvidado que ella estaba ahí, pero poco le importo o no le importo nada.

-Akiyama-san –Empezó Tamaki- Muchas…

-Inservible- corto rápidamente a Tamaki, que la miro con los ojos abiertos- Inútil. Indefensa, eso es lo que tú eres Kasuga.

La herida de su corazón se abrió más al oír esas palabras. Si no hubiera sido por ella habría muerto.

-Tan inútil. Eres tan vulnerable, esta tan expuesta al peligro que eres la segunda persona por la que mas siento lastima en este mundo.

Sus palabras sonaron como hielo, mientras lanzaba su katana al aire y esta daba dos vueltas para después aterrizar en su mano, de vuelta a su forma de cuchillo y lo guardaba en el muslo. El silencio reino, cayendo sobre ellos pesadamente. Cuando Takuma iba a decir algo, ella continúo con la voz ligeramente más amarga:

-Y sin embargo, eres la persona que mas envidio.

Sorpresa. De esa que te toma por la guardia baja, y te llega con una bofetada. Era lo que sentían todos en ese momento. Un silencio más abrumador se formo, mientras ella empezaba a caminar por el prado, con dirección al bosque de seguro hacia su casa.

Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Tamaki reaccionara corriendo unos metros, trato de alcanzarla, sabiendo que era inútil paro y empezó a hablar en gritos.

-Akiyama-san ¿A dónde va?

Ella freno, pero no se giro.

-Me voy. Tu plazo se termino, no hay nada que pueda hacer aquí.

Ella tardo unos segundos en comprender a que se refería exactamente. Enseñarle a luchar, a defenderse. Ella había tomado la decisión hace cinco minutos, justo antes de que el demonio tratara de rebanarla.

-¡Akiyama-san!

Algo en el tono de Tamaki le hizo voltearle y encararla, sabía que tenía un aspecto terrible pero, _Joder_. Era culpa de ella en primer lugar que estuviera así, además poco le importaba como la vieran. Ella se iba de ese pueblo en ese mismo instante,

Por lo que cuando, Tamaki hizo una reverencia en su dirección se sintió totalmente confundida, y lo que dijo después la descoloco por completo.

-Por favor, Akiyama-san. Le pido que me entrene. Quiero aprender a defenderme.


End file.
